Kurumi/Relationships
Relationships Family Tsugumi Hatake The one that Kurumi was closest to with the possible exception of her grandfather. With them both sharing a high intellect and keen observation skills, they bonded over trips to the library and other academic pursuits. She was the first to jump on board with Kurumi's decision to join the academy, seeing her capabilities as an asset to Kumo and a point of pride for the family. Tsu would later support Kuru's endeavor to join the Kumogakure Council following the injury that ended her budding kunoichi career, noting astutely that an idle mind was an excellent way to insure deteriorating mental health. They would constantly push each other when it came to information gathering, Kurumi proving better at the histories while Tsugumi flexed her muscles when it came to the mathematics and sciences. When around each other, they would often resort to incredibly high vocabulary, discarding the vernacular for the purposes of keeping their discussions unknown to the family, while letting their dialogue serve as a recognition of their mental capacities. Though their mother proved capable of keeping up with such language, having proved to be somewhat of a polymath herself. It was noted that Tsugumi was particularly devastated when Kuru left the village, seeking any reason at all for why she would do so only to remember her sister's disdain for being constrained by her condition. Since then, it is unknown if they've rekindled the easy friendship and strong sibling bond they once shared. Shigemi Yuri Kurumi is shown to have a powerful respect for her mother, noting that she had to put with the madhouse that is the Catholic Family. Part of her wonders how the latter remained sane given the pressures of raising two rambunctious brothers and having to hear her Sayuri Hatake antics on a nightly basis. Nevertheless, like her older sister Tsugumi, Kurumi had her interest for intellectual and shinobi pursuits nurtured by Shigemi, who noted the girl had the potential to surpass several of her family members in power. Though their relationship hit a rough patch after Kurumi's accident, Shigemi was the first to suggest the idea of joining the council and pursuing the daimyō seat, noting Kuru had too much talent to waste. She is among the few that Kurumi loves wholeheartedly despite having been labeled a missing-nin by her home and gaining a rather large bounty. Though she was crushed by her daughter's decision to leave the village once recovering mobility, Shi ultimately knew Kurumi's ambitions had grown beyond the borders that marked Kumogakure. Though knowing the cost for such an endeavor would be steep, Shi admired her daughter's persistence in the face of Kumo's offensive to bring her back into the fold, and ultimately gave the now young woman her blessing to make a name for herself. Seika Uchiha As his youngest granddaughter, Seika was shown to have a soft spot for the young lass. Serving as her primarily consoler when she received the crushing news that her shinobi career was over. Neither of her parents could lift the girl's spirit, yet her grandfather's comedic temperament served a temporary reprieve. He was the one who ultimately inspired to pursue an alternate career that would allow her to be still an active participant in the shinobi world. Thus he can be held indirectly responsible for her career as a politician, serving on the Kumogakure council before becoming the daimyō of the Land of Yang several years down the road. For Kurumi's part, she adored him, given his active encouragement of her interests and abilities and for being the lovable individual that held the family together during those rough years. Thus he could be considered one of the people she regretted leaving behind during her exit from the Cloud village, though she knew within her heart that he would have secretly encouraged the girl to go spread her wings and see the world that lie out there. Part of her ambition was to surpass his usage of the Wood Release upon discovering that she possessed the gene, something that she went on to do in the coming years, earning her great acclaim in her adoptive homeland. Kirei Yuri Likewise, Kurumi was very close with her grandmother as well, learning from her about the ways of the world. During her rehabilitation, Kurumi spent the majority of her days at her grandparent's residence. Often helping out around the house in any way that she could. Only further endearing her to Kirei. They would often be found cooking together, shopping and playing cards, happy to let time go by in a flash. Likewise, she would often brief her grandmother on current affairs within the council, acknowledging the woman as having a greater body of experience and knowledge then Kurumi possessed. Likewise, they would often practice ninjutsu when Kuru was a child, laughing at the girl's comedic attempts to form handseals and techniques as well as her steadfast determination to master them. Thus she could be considered part of the critical touchstone that Kuru needed during that time, allowing the girl a reprieve from her the burden of her situation and the profession she chose. Indeed, the smallest part of Kurumi would regret the terror she caused, having destroyed a sizable portion of the Kumogakure Anbu, cementing her status as a missing-nin and earning her the S-rank designation. Nevertheless, she would continue on her way. Kiyoshi Yuri Kanata Yuri Others Haigatake Kamiyo Ōtsutsuki